


Boy

by gooey_world



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Anxious Miles Morales, Chest Binding, Comfort, Coming Out, Cute, Drabbles, Dysphoria, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FTM, FTM Miles Morales, Fighting Crime, Fighting Monsters, Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, Homophobic Language, Hormones, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I am saddened by the lack of trans!miles fics, Parental Peter B. Parker, Soft Peter B. Parker, T, Testosterone, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Miles Morales, Transgender, binders, binding, ftm character, fun superhero moments, miles is in the closet man, mostly just fluffy though, transgender character, transphobic language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-06 10:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooey_world/pseuds/gooey_world
Summary: I am very upset by the lack of Trans!Miles Morales fics, as should you be.Some drabbles on trans!Miles & family, all following a basic plot.  Plenty of fluff and angst.





	1. Mirror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See end notes for trigger warnings.

Miles stared into the mirror, sighing gently. His roommate had left a few hours earlier, leaving him alone with his pressing thoughts. The thirteen-year-old knew his life was going well; ever since Peni had developed convenient universe-hopping armbands, he could see his friends whenever he wanted. Miles knew that he should be happy. But his worst anxieties came when he was alone like this, adjusting his binder. His mind drifted to the most terrifying question he could think of: what if they knew?

"They don't know," he said aloud, his voice quivering. "They don't." He stared at his reflection firmly, as if that would convince him. "They won't find out."

Miles let out a shaky breath, trying desperately not to cry. He touched his chest gently, wishing it was that flat all the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight anxious thoughts. Some vague dysphoria.


	2. Injured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See end notes for trigger warnings.

Miles felt fantastic. The utter euphoria of swinging through Gwen's New York was addictive. He watched her swing around and wrap their enemy in her webs for a moment, and then jumped from his building perch to join her. 

The swamp monster they were currently fighting roared and broke Gwen's webs easily, so Miles administered an electric shock through another well-placed web. The beast screamed but lunged toward him, scraping an enormous claw across his ribcage.

"Gw- agh..." He yelled out, jumping away from the battle. Luckily, the monster didn't pursue him further, as a pool of blood was forming under his armpit. "Oh, God..." The teenager dropped to his knees, his hand soaked in blood from holding the wound. It hurt like hell.

"Peter," he called into his intercom on his armband. "I'm in Gwen's universe... I... help... -i-injured..." He knew he sounded pathetic, but his healing factor didn't seem to be kicking in. Miles prayed Gwen was holding her own, but his vision had become dotted and swirling.

"On my way, Miles. Just hang in there, kiddo." Peter B. Parker's voice over the intercom drew a deep sigh of relief from the boy. 

With Peter's help, the swamp monster was detained, and the two heroes swung to Miles to tend to his injuries. 

"Geez, kid, you got torn up pretty bad, huh?" Peter crouched over him, applying pressure to the wound.

"M' healing s'not working," Miles slurred, his breathing even more ragged under his binder.

"Peter, I need to make sure civilians in my universe are all right." Gwen looked regretful through her suit. "Take him back to your universe so he can heal. He'll probably need stitches on his side." He nodded, and she swung out of sight.

"Okay, Spider-Man," Peter said gently. "I just need to pick you up so I can get you home." Miles barely nodded, and the older man lifted him carefully, not losing the pressure on his cut. The teenager grunted in pain, and the flash of light surrounded them, part of traveling to other universes.

Peter kicked the door open to his apartment, which was now stockpiled with plenty of medical supplies (even a book on pig anatomy, just in case). He set Miles down on his bed and left to gather gauze and antiseptic.

The boy blinked rapidly, still holding onto consciousness due to his superior stamina. He reasoned that whatever acid that monster had secreted was messing with his healing factor, but he knew he had more significant problems. The cut was right near his binder.

Miles forced himself to sit up, though he was dizzy from the loss of blood. He propped himself up and tried his best to look as uninjured as possible for Peter. Dealing with this himself would be better than him finding out, he reasoned.

"Miles! Why are you sitting up? You've lost a lot of blood, buddy," Peter came over to the bed and tried easing him on his back again, but Miles refused.

"No, M'fine. Think my healin' factor is back up, achully," he mumbled, but Peter wasn't buying it.

"Miles, c'mon. Let's get your suit off. You're not fooling anyone."

Fear flashed in the boy's eyes, and his arms moved to hug his chest.

"No... please don't..."

"Don't be embarrassed, kid. Whatever you've got under your suit is better than mine. Here, I'll cut it off, so it's gentle."

Miles was too weak to protest any more, so, with a groan, he let Peter guide him back onto the bed. A tear slipped from his eye when Peter's scissors began cutting at the fabric of his suit, which the older man mistook for pain.

"It's okay. It'll feel better when- what's this?" He reached the binder, just as Miles knew he would, and it all came crashing down. The boy let out a sob, unable to even explain.

"Hey, woah, it's okay, I just have to cut this off too. Is it a brace-" Miles' sobs grew louder. "Okay, it doesn't matter. It's just tight, is all." His binder was ruined. He had bought it with his own money, had saved up, and now his only one was gone. Worse, Peter was about to-

"Miles- are you a girl?" Peter furrowed his brow in confusion when his arms flew down to hug his chest to hide himself, still crying, still in pain.

"No!" Miles managed to whimper.

"Okay. We can talk later. Let me stitch this up, okay?" Peter spoke softly, covering the boy's chest with a blanket while he worked on his side. After ten minutes of Miles' constant crying, the stitches were done, and the bleeding completely stopped. The older man gave Miles pain medication and clothes to sleep in, helping him into a large tee shirt and sweatpants. The boy hugged his chest the entire time, even when Peter stripped the bed of the bloody sheets and blankets and remade it carefully. 

"Miles," Peter said quietly, sitting the boy up in bed and giving him a glass of water. "Breathe. You're okay." Miles looked up at him, his tear-stained cheeks, quivering lip, and glassy eyes all showing Peter utter distress, but the man did not understand what was wrong. Not knowing what else to do, he pulled the boy into an embrace, careful to avoid his stitches. To his surprise, Miles clung to him like he was a lifeline. "Talk to me?" Peter nearly begged, holding the boy close.

Miles sniffed, still shaking from fear. "You weren't supposed to find out," he murmured.

"I don't know what I found out, Miles. That you have... boobs?"

"Don't call them that," the boy snapped, drawing back from the hug. Peter stared helplessly. "I'm trans," he said uncertainly, glancing up at Peter to judge his reaction. "I was born a... The doctors said I was a girl, but I'm not. I'm a boy."

"Okay," Peter said, somewhat nervously. "I don't care if that's what you're worried about. As long as you're happy, I-" Peter stopped when he saw new tears roll off of the boy's face. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, no, I'm just..." Miles sniffed again, wiping more tears away. "I'm sorry. Thanks for being so- so understanding about it. I never wanted any of you to know."

"It's a lot. I get it. It's okay," Peter murmured. "Why don't you get some sleep, okay, Spider-Man? I'll make a bed on the floor. Oh- and tomorrow I'll get you another one of those-" he gestured to his chest. "-things. But you need sleep, now."

"'Kay, thanks, Peter..." Miles was already dozing off after Peter crawled out of bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miles gets injured in a fight, with gore described in detail. He panics when Peter tries to take off his binder to treat his injury. Forced coming out. Peter is accepting but not knowledgeable, and says things that could be interpreted as transphobic.


	3. Phone Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See end notes for trigger warnings, as always.

"Hey, Peter," Miles' shaky voice cracked over the phone. "Sorry for calling you, I don't really have anyone else to talk about this stuff."

"It's fine, kid. Really. I did some more research since the last time we talked," Peter B. Parker answered reassuringly, and it brought a small smile to the boy's face. Miles was ecstatic at Peter's open acceptance after he came out, and even more so when he heard the older man had stayed up late the night he was injured, researching what it meant to be transgender.

"I just... sometimes I wonder --this sounds stupid-- if I'm just making the whole thing up. If I'm just faking it, I guess. It's stupid, sorry."

"It's not stupid, Miles. Lots of people think that."

"But how do I know for sure? I don't want to be lying this whole--"

"Woah, kid, slow down," Peter stopped his anxious tirade. "Even if you aren't, it's okay to question! You're thirteen, for Christ's sake."

"I know, but it matters now. I want to go on hormone treatment. I don't want to..." _Develop any more_ , Miles thought, but he couldn't bring himself to say it out loud. Thankfully, his period hadn't started yet, but he knew it was only a matter of time.

"How long have you known you were trans?" Peter asked.

"Since I was a little kid," Miles answered easily.

"Look, I'm not here to tell you what to do. But if you have felt this way for that long already, and you're only thirteen? I'd say go for the treatment if that's what you want." Miles sighed. He knew he wasn't faking it, or lying, rationally, but the thought still scared him.

"Yeah, okay. Thanks, Peter."

"Don't worry about it, kid. Any time."

"I think I'll come out to my parents tomorrow," Miles added thoughtfully. "Or, at least, my mom. I want to start on T as soon as possible."

"Talk to her about getting a therapist that specializes in LGBT health, too, kid. I'm always here to talk, but I'm not certified in anything."

"Okay," Miles said, playing idly with his hair. "Bye, Peter."

"Bye, kiddo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miles calls Peter worried about "faking" being trans. Peter reassures him. Slight dysphoria mentioned. Talk of hormones.


End file.
